


Come Back

by hondansadeensommar



Series: Multifandom Hurt/Comfort Oneshots [25]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Gen, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Shiber is officially Yeosang's hospital buddy, Sick Character, Sickfic, Surgery, heart problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 18:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20140162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hondansadeensommar/pseuds/hondansadeensommar
Summary: “Come back soon, okay?  We need you healthy.”





	Come Back

“Hey… it’s time to wake up.”Yeosang couldn’t help groaning softly at Hongjoong’s words, forcing his eyes open as the leader stroked a hand through his hair.“How are you feeling?”

“Tired… I’m always tired…” Yeosang replied.

Hongjoong smiled sadly at him.“Hopefully for only a few more days… if this works, then you’ll be good as new in a couple of weeks,” the leader reminded him.“Come on… I know you can’t have anything to eat, but you do need to take the antibiotics they gave you before you leave.”

Yeosang nodded, forcing himself to sit up in the bed as Wooyoung started to stir on the other side of the room.“’S it time to get up?” Wooyoung asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

“You can go back to sleep… I was just waking Yeosangie up,” Hongjoong replied.Yeosang stood up from his bunk as the leader tried to make Wooyoung lay back down.Yeosang couldn’t help but smile as Hongjoong’s words seemed to wake him up further, prompting Wooyoung to stand up and move to wrap himself around Yeosang like a koala.“_Yah_… he can’t miss his appointment…”

Yeosang relaxed into Wooyoung’s arms despite Hongjoong’s gentle reminders that they didn’t have a lot of time before someone would be there to drive Yeosang to the hospital for his appointment.“You’re going to be okay.Everything’s going to go perfectly, and you’ll be home this afternoon,” Wooyoung commented.“I’m going to go to the store while you’re gone, and beg Seonghwa-_hyung_ to make your favorite for dinner tonight.”

“Wooyoungie, you need to let go of him so that we can get him ready to go,” Hongjoong replied.

“I’ll see you tonight, Wooyoungie,” Yeosang replied, finally getting the other man to let go of him long enough for Yeosang to step away.

Yeosang had only been staying in the dorms again for a little over a week; it had taken the better part of a month for Yeosang to heal enough to be cleared for the procedure after having most of his spleen removed, and he’d spent most of that time with his parents.He wasn’t looking forward to the prospect of more surgery so soon, but Yeosang knew that having the hole in his heart fixed was his only chance for potentially coming back to Ateez.And so he found himself up a little after five AM, getting ready to leave for the hospital for what he hoped would be an outpatient procedure.

“Are you sure that you want to go alone?” Hongjoong asked, passing Yeosang a small glass of water and the pill bottle containing the antibiotics intended to make sure that Yeosang didn’t end up with an infection his body might be unable to fight.Without a fully functioning spleen Yeosang was at a much higher risk of infection, and he had been on the medication ever since his splenectomy to try and keep him healthy.It sucked, because the antibiotics messed with his stomach, but Yeosang knew that it was necessary.

“You guys have work to do,” Yeosang replied, shaking his head.“I’ll be fine… I’ve been through worse already.”

Hongjoong nodded, watching carefully as Yeosang took the pill and followed it with a small sip of water.It was all that he was allowed; Yeosang wasn’t technically allowed to eat or drink anything that morning, but he’d been told that one sip would be acceptable just to help him get the medication down.

“Do you have everything?” Hongjoong asked, taking the water away as soon as the pill was gone.Yeosang nodded, moving to sit down on the couch to close his eyes for a bit longer while they waited for their manager to arrive.Yeosang had purposely worn a comfortable pair of pants he usually wore for dance practice and a long-sleeved tee shirt to bed the night before so that he wouldn’t have to change clothes in the early hours of the morning.The plan had been to leave without waking anyone else, but that had obviously gone out the window when Hongjoong had insisted the night before that he would at least be getting up with Yeosang to make sure that he got his medication and didn’t miss his ride.While it had seemed pointless the night before, Yeosang couldn’t help admitting to himself that he was thankful for the older man as he sat down and pulled Yeosang into a hug.“You okay?”

“Yeah,” Yeosang replied, nodding without opening his eyes.“It wouldn’t really matter if I wasn’t, anyway… I have to do this.It’s the only way I can possibly come back…”

Hongjoong stroked a hand through his hair.“It’s going to make you healthier, too.That’s more important,” the leader replied.

“Yeosang-_ah_, are you ready?”Yeosang opened his eyes at their manager’s question, surprised to see the older man standing near their front door.He had been so quiet, Yeosang hadn’t even noticed the older man coming in.“We need to leave in the next five minutes if we want to be sure to be on time.”

Yeosang nodded, letting Hongjoong help him to his feet after the leader stood up first.He couldn’t help smiling at the older man’s hug.“Come back soon, okay?We need you healthy.”

***

Yeosang opened his eyes slowly as he felt someone climbing into the hospital bed with him, smiling as he realized that Wooyoung had shown up at the hospital at some point.“Hey…” he commented, ignoring the fact that his throat was still a little sore. 

“How are you feeling, Sangie?” Wooyoung asked, moving to take Yeosang’s hand and squeeze it gently.

“What are you doing here?” Yeosang asked.

“I came to stay with you,” Wooyoung replied.“Manager-_hyung_ told us that you were going to have to stay the night, and we didn’t want to leave you alone.”Yeosang nodded slowly, closing his eyes and curling into the other man’s side.He hadn’t been happy with being kept overnight, but after everything that had gone wrong during his procedure that morning Yeosang understood why his doctor had decided it was necessary.The only good thing was that Yeosang wouldn’t have to be brought back to the hospital the next day for his first post-operative check-up. 

It had been a rough day; Yeosang’s appointment had gotten pushed back for an emergency, which wouldn’t have been too bad if not for the fact that he hadn’t eaten anything since dinner the night before and the lack of food didn’t sit well with his body.Yeosang had been feeling nauseated by the time he had been taken into the lab from the lack of food.It had been worse when he’d woken up in the recovery room and he’d been unable to even keep water down for the first few hours due to a bad reaction to the anesthesia.Shortly after his doctor had decided to admit him overnight to avoid dehydration, Yeosang had started to run a low-grade fever.While his fever had broken fairly quickly, Yeosang still had to deal with extra antibiotics for a couple of weeks.

“Oh… San-_ah_ wanted me to bring you this,” Wooyoung commented, as he got up and moved over to the backpack that he’d dropped in a nearby chair, wrestling Shiber out of the bag before turning around with a smile.“San-_ah_ said that Shiber is going to be your hospital buddy now…”

Yeosang couldn’t help smiling at the idea, shaking his head.“Hopefully, this will be the _last_ time Shiber is my hospital buddy,” Yeosang replied, even as he moved to hug the stuffed animal. 

Yeosang couldn’t help wincing at the soreness in his chest as he moved, something he hadn’t really noticed before.Granted, Yeosang had spent most of the day dozing on and off thanks to the after-effects of the anesthesia he had been given.Wooyoung seemed to notice, too, as the slightly younger man immediately moved his hand to the nurse call button.“Are you okay?Do I need to get a nurse?”

“I’m fine,” Yeosang replied, shaking his head.“I’m just kind of sore - they said it was normal for the first few days for both the incision site and your chest to be kind of uncomfortable.Though the echo tomorrow is probably going to suck…”

“Echo?” Wooyoung asked.Yeosang could understand why the other man was confused; he really hadn’t done much in the way of explaining the various medical tests and procedures he’d been through to his members.Yeosang hadn’t been around the dorms a whole lot, and the other members had all been incredibly busy with activities that Yeosang wasn’t allowed to participate in because of his heart.

“Echocardiogram… it’s an ultrasound of your heart,” Yeosang replied.“They normally don’t hurt… they did one last week during pre-op and it was fine.But they kind of have to press on my chest, and I know it’s going to hurt…”

“Do they _have_ to do it?” Wooyoung asked.

“They have to make sure the patch stays in the right place,” Yeosang replied.“It’s not a big deal… as long as it doesn’t move, I’m okay.I just have to get through this one, and next time it’ll be easy.”Yeosang held out his arm, motioning for Wooyoung to join him in the bed again.“Come cuddle with me… I’ve missed you guys.”

Wooyoung smiled, moving to do as Yeosang asked.“We’re going to be in trouble when you get back to the dorm… I don’t think anyone is going to be able to tell you no when you ask for something,” the younger man commented.

“I should definitely use that to my advantage,” Yeosang joked, leaning into Wooyoung’s arms as the younger finally settled in next to him.“Two weeks.And then I can hopefully be back at practice…”

“You’re going to stay in Seoul, right?Or are you going back home?” Wooyoung asked.

“Staying… my doctor doesn’t want me to leave the city for at least a week, and by that point there isn’t a whole lot of point in going home when I’m going to be turning right around to come back to rehearse as soon as I’m cleared to dance,” Yeosang replied.“You know, you promised me my favorite meal for dinner tonight…”

Wooyoung chuckled at Yeosang’s comment.“Seonghwa-_hyung_ decided to cook tomorrow instead, so that it would be fresh,” Wooyoung replied.“But I did keep my promise to go to the store and get ingredients.You’ll just have to wait a little bit longer.”

Yeosang nodded, smiling and leaning into Wooyoung’s arms again.“Thank you, Wooyoungie,” he commented, closing his eyes and relaxing into his friend’s arms.

“_Saranghae_, Yeosangie.Get some sleep.”


End file.
